


Potion Drunk

by Sugarhihihello



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Fluff, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:13:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,044
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3638067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sugarhihihello/pseuds/Sugarhihihello
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Cullen confesses his love for Dorian while loopy on pain meds/healing potion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Potion Drunk

"Dorian." The Commander giggled.

"By the Gods. Cullen. Sit back down. You're potion-drunk."

Cullen let out a high-pitched giggle as he fumbled his hands into the mage's collar. "Shh. Dorian. It's alright."

"You're going to fall over and rip out your stitches. Sit."

"But  _Dor-i-an_ ," he whined, drawing out the mage's name. Dorian could smell the elfroot on his breath. "I was gonna  _die_ , Dorian."

"Yes. I was there." The mage pried the other man's hands from his clothes and pushed him gently back toward the cot.

"But I was dying and I thought - No. I can't  _die_ ." He held on to Dorian's shirt, forcing the man to bend over, their faces still together now that Cullen was sitting. "Not when I haven't told Dorian."

"Whatever you're on about, I'm sure it can wait until-"

"I had to tell Dorian I loved him. So." He slurred the words, pupils dilated wide with the effects of the healing draught. "I'm saying it. I love you. Dorian. Love Dorian. I love you."

Dorian's eyes were wide and he took a ragged breath. "Cullen, please.  _Shut up_ ."

"Mmm. Okay. Now that I said it." The blond's head rested on his shoulder. "I can shut up now."

Dorian's heart pounded and he drew his fingers idly through the blond curls, mind racing _. Healing draught. Potion drunk. Brain addled. Shock from the chest wound. Nearly died. Not thinking clearly. Doesn't mean anything._

The Commander began to snore and Dorian tilted him gently back onto the bed and threw a blanket over him.

_Doesn't mean anything._

 

\---

 

When Cullen woke, his head was foggy and slow, eyes gritty and burning. He yawned and his tongue was bitter. Elfroot. It wasn't until he tried to move and felt the pain lancing through his chest that he remembered the battle, the gaping open wound, the blood soaking through the pristine white of Dorian's robes as the mage's hands shook above him. Rambling in Tevene, and  _"Cullen, no. Gods. Maker. Fasta vas. Why didn't I learn more healing spells?"_

Being carried on a litter, the white canvas of the clinic roof. "If you die, I'll kill you, you stupid, brilliant man." Hands in his hair, stroking and petting and, "Shh, it's alright. You'll be alright." Comforting himself, or Cullen?

Cullen ran a hand along the rough linen bandage and groaned. Another scar.

"You're awake." Dorian's voice was breathless and rough as he sat up in the chair beside Cullen's cot.

"Maker's breath. How long was I out?"

"Not long enough. You could use more rest."

Dorian pulled the chair closer, checking Cullen's wounds before reaching for a potion. "You might need another-"

"No more of that," the Commander grimaced, running his tongue over his teeth.

"Right." Dorian wouldn't meet his eyes and his hands were fluttering restlessly.

_I was gonna die, Dorian._ A feeling like falling through the floor as he clung to the man's robes, wanting to kiss him, wanting him to know _. I love you._

"Dorian, I-"

"You said some things when you were - well. I'm not going to hold you to them." The mage smiled. "You weren't-"

"I love you."

Dorian inhaled sharply.

"I thought you might not believe me. So I'm saying it again."

"But - but we..."

"I know. We haven't..." Cullen chuckled. "This must seem so sudden to you. But I've felt this way for a long time."

"How long?"

Another chuckle. Laughing hurt, but he couldn't help it. "Longer than I should admit."

"Cullen." Dorian frowned. "I didn't even think you liked men."

"Neither did I." He reached a hand up to trace the man's jaw, and felt him lean into it - stiffly, reluctantly. "But I know what I feel. And I love you. With everything I am, Dorian, I love you."

Dorian closed his eyes, worked his lips like he had something to say but couldn't speak. Then he laughed. "It must be the blood loss. "

"It's not. But I'll say it again when I'm well enough to stand, if you like."

Dorian would  _very much like,_ but he keeps that to himself. 

 

\---

 

The light is low in the Tavern and the deep glow of it makes Dorian look even more tantalizing than normal. Cullen leans on the wall beside him, shyly sneaking glances at his face.

"I'm better now, you know."

Dorian takes a pull of his drink. "You mean that ghastly chest wound?"

"Yes. I'm doing fine."

"That's... good?" The Altus smirks. "Why are you telling me this?"

Cullen rubs at the back of his neck, grimacing. "I just... wanted to say it one more time. So you knew it wasn't the potion or the shock of almost dying. I wanted you to hear it from me one more time when I was clear-headed and rational. And then I won't say it again if you'd like me not to, but-"

Dorian's eyes are riveted to Cullen's face, bottle lingering halfway to his lips, forgotten.

"Maker." Cullen finally meets the mage's eyes. "I have feelings for you, Dorian. Deep feelings. Romantic... feelings. I... I know I picked the worst time to share those with you, but I  _meant_ it."

"Meant what?" He sets the drink back on the table.

Cullen's voice is small, scared. "I love you, Dorian."

A soft sound escapes Dorian and he attempts to turn it into a cough but Cullen hears and Cullen  _hopes_ . He steps closer, putting out a tentative hand, fingertips grazing the leather at the other man's hip. "Dorian," he whispers.

The mage says nothing, just bites his lip and closes his eyes, brow furrowing and a slight sound low in his throat as Cullen pulls him into an embrace.

"I'm sorry," he whispers. "It's okay if you don't feel the same. I won't be hurt. But I just... maker's breath, Dorian. I've wanted to hold you for so long."

Dorian feels like... like music running in his bones, like starlight, like every damn cliche in every shitty poem he's ever read.

"Cullen..."

"I'm sorry." The man pulls away. "I-"

"Cullen." Dorian tugs him back, presses his face into the fur on the man's shoulders. "Don't be sorry."

The Commander went still, then wrapped Dorian tighter in his arms. Dorian could feel his smile as he said, "I'm not."

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this post on tumblr](http://vivayashio0o.tumblr.com/post/114590006982/cullen-got-dead-drunk-and-cullen-made-a) but I made it a different kind of drunk. n_n;;


End file.
